


[podfic] Remnants

by majoline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, my god it's full of stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that remains is what we can barely comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Remnants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remnants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397747) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



> The podfic that didn't make it in time for Amplificathon, and I've only now gotten the time to upload it. *sighs* RL.
> 
> This is one of my favorite fallen!Castiel fics; short and gut-punchy ALSO SPACE. *u*
> 
> Thank you, RC_McLachlan, for your blanket permission -- both for the podfic and the .gif I used to make the cover art ♥♥♥
> 
> [edit] Now with audiofic archive link! :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:04:35  
Size: 3.7 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082408.zip)


End file.
